Reunion V: Battle
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: “Hera shall pay. Taking the one bright thing that had belonged to the darkness. Taking him from me, when he was the only thing I wanted in the betrayal, not only to my friends, but Persephone’s betrayal to me.” Fifth installment of Reunion.
1. Oath

**Reunion V: Battle**

_By Anya _

**Chapter 1: Oath**

A/N: Yes, it took me a while. But I had to introduce people in **Is It Worth It** first! So here it is, the second last installment of **Reunion**.

_xxx…It's The End Of The World As We Know It. Can't I Have Some Time Alone? …xxx_

The man threw down the chemistry vial and smiled in a satisfied way when he heard it smash into a thousand little glass pieces. Let the stupid disease ridden rats deal with that! He sighed and flopped into a chair and smacked his head into the desk. Why couldn't he find out why!?

He shifted his glasses and straightened his coat. He would discover why emotions existed, and in doing so, he would find out the meaning of lonely.

Even if it killed him.

"Mr. Scott? The president is on the phone, he needs to talk to you."

The man cursed. The stupid idiot couldn't leave him alone. He had already made himself quite clear that he wanted nothing to do with being the President's personal advisor. He only wanted to suffer in silence, alone, lonely, and discovering things the world had no business in knowing…

Odie James Scott walked up the stairs, back into the sunlight, leaving behind the dark that had always welcomed him with soothing shadows and safety. The darkness that had always been more of a home than anything else he had ever known.

The only place he was not lonely, and yet the loneliest place to be.

_xxx…When You Think You Are Alone, No, No, No, You Are Not Alone …xxx_

Hera finally let her huge breath out. Neil had definitely shocked them all in that one. She smiled, thinking of the way he had so gently and sweetly kissed Danaya's scars. Well that had been the easiest get together in the history of the earth. But now it was Odie… how could Hera even attempt to organize this reunion?

She hated dealing with dangerous people, especially when they threatened her power. Or her children. Giving Odie back his love could not only destroy her pantheon, but destroy Odie himself.

No one could to forgive them this betrayal. Hera knew that, and she expected nothing less than total hatred. The team reunited could even take down Gods, as they had proved…

But Hera prayed that her students would have the decency to let them live.

They were kind enough, surely. They had loved the Gods in their past lives, and the Gods still loved them, favored them. Hera had even tried to reunite them, despite this constant danger. But there were some evils in the world that didn't deserve happiness. Hera would just have to bring Odie to New Olympia and reunite him with his friends.

Never her. Never the darkness.

She was too dangerous. Too deadly. Too powerful.

Hera didn't like the dark.

_xxx…I Wait In Shadows And Watch, Vampire, Wraith, Ghost of Dark …xxx_

Odie used the patience that he thought had long ago disappeared in him.

"No, Mr. President, I will not be your personal advisor, I thought I made that quite clear." Odie said, his voice hard and his knuckles white in the death grip on his little yellow phone.

"Mr. Scott, to refuse the president is-" A deep voice came from the other end.

"Deport me! I don't give a damn! I refuse to do that. Now if you will excuse me, I have friends to meet." Odie interrupter, his patience long forgotten once again.

"You won't have any friends left after I get through with them." The president threatened in a slick voice. Odie smiled grimly.

And slammed the phone onto the receiver.

"I was lying earlier, I have no friends." He growled, retuning to the comforting darkness of his lab.

He threw himself in front of his huge computer screen and typed furiously, gaining access to NASA's satellite camera in seconds. He swiveled the view, going first to a well known apartment in Paris where a blonde haired man was packing. He smiled while he worked and Odie thought it remarkable that he would do so.

In all the time Odie had studied Paris' number one model, he had never smiled while at home.

So why would he start now?

And then it became quite clear as a beautiful woman bounded into the room. She had raven black hair and ebony eyes to match. Her skin was a flawless cream, and she wore black tights with tall boots and a fitted dress with a red belt to match. She was sinister, melancholy almost, but gorgeous. And for the instant Odie watched her, he knew that he had met her before. Just as he had known with Neil.

Danaya.

Her name resonated with his being and Odie smiled, for the first time in happiness.

Neil had finally met a woman who he knew, a woman who made him smile. And he had finally been reunited with someone from what Odie liked to call pre-modern life. As in: a past life that Odie had also known Neil.

Where he had known Danaya.

Odie left the apartment, first hearing where they were headed. New Olympia. He would continue watching them, as he did with all of the people he considered 'unknown friends'.

But New Olympia… strange coincidence. He moved to the area and zoomed into a brownstone, unremarkable except for the extraordinary amount of street kids in it. Upon reaching the living room he discovered a familiar red headed woman holding a small boy who Odie knew was called Thomas.

Archie stood beside her.

Odie gave another happy grin. Also united. The advantages to controlling the world's most powerful satellite and sound wave transmitter were limitless.

Feeling a sneaking suspicion hit him, Odie quickly swiveled the picture to a huge mansion, only to find it empty of its longtime resident. He grimaced, moving fast to New Olympia, knowing without a doubt that something was going on.

And in one hotel in New Olympia, not only did Odie discover the man Jay Cameron, but he discovered him in an embarrassing situation with the red headed woman Theresa Davis. Odie quickly moved to another hotel room, hoping the same thing would not happen. A flush graced his dark cheeks.

But when he reached that random hotel room he found a couple playing cards on a bed. And the worst part was, he felt the flare of recognition in his chest.

He had thought he had found all of them! Apparently he had missed three…

The new 'unknown friend' had brown hair and was hugely buff. He looked sweet, and Odie immediately liked him. The woman was earthy and gorgeous, with long copper curls and an easy grin. She was also the smallest woman Odie had ever seen in his life. She must have been barely over five foot.

But more than their looks, their conversation interested him.

"Calli, we have to find the others, I can't keep staying in this hotel. I have been here for two weeks, just waiting to see if I could run into Archie."

Odie felt his jaw drop. This Herry person knew Archie! They actually knew each other. He quickly adjusted his sound control and listened harder.

"Well I want to meet him, but what if he doesn't remember us? That will only hurt him, and not to mention us…" The copper haired woman named Calli said.

Ode shut off his satellite monitor and sound connection.

Some of them knew about the past life.

"I will discover who did this to us 'unknown friends' and I will make them pay." He swore out loud, snatching his laptop and basically sprinting upstairs, leaving behind his haven, his safety, and everything that even felt remotely like home. He shut the basement door, leaving behind the darkness, but keeping it locked inside his heart, keeping it there to make him strong enough to go through with his oath.

_xxx… So Long My Memories, Daydream Of Shadow And Light…xxx_

Evil laughter followed in the wake of the door slamming. The home of darkness would be moving again, forever carried in the man's heart. She smiled evilly, her blood red eyes letting one crystalline blue tear fall, only to shatter on Odie's floor, merging with the shattered chemistry vial.

"Hera shall pay. Taking the one bright thing that had belonged to the darkness. Taking him from me, when he was the only thing I wanted in the betrayal, not only to my friends, but Persephone's betrayal to me."

The eyes flashed a clear sweet blue for only an instant, long enough for a melodic voice unlike any other to whisper, "We shall be together again."

And then the crimson eyes returned, the two toned evil voice finishing the sentence the beautiful eyes had started.

"That is my oath to you... Dark Prince." Sinister laughter followed the shadowy form into a dissapating mist.

As abruptly as this creature had come, it had dissapeared, leaving only broken remnants of a crystal tear and a black rose on the floor. But anyone who looked close enough would realize that this rose was not dead, but fully alive. And as the rose opened, it's very center was the purest ivory.

_xxx… And All I Ask Is That You Never Let Me Go …xxx_

A/N: Well there you go. And the whole betrayal thing, rose thing and such shall come into play, not only in the next reunion installment, but in Is It Worth It. Review! Love Anya.


	2. Plans

**Chapter 2: Plans**

A/N: I know, I am such a slacker. But I swear I will start updating more now that its summer and I bought my NEW laptop! I will finish this, and IIWI, and Memoirs and Red Heads. And then start some newbies. Cause COTT IS NOT DEAD!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of the Titans. Phantom Rising rocked Archie.

_/ I Believe Our Love Can Save Me, Have To Believe That It Can /_

She strode through the passageway and hovered, just out of reach, just beyond the light. She wished she could just take that step, that plunge, and wrap her thin ebony hands around Persephone's white throat.

Turning around, the slender woman disappeared into the dark shroud that hid behind the Season's curtain. Her hair glistened a black so dark it looked as if it would suck the light out of the atmosphere.

A small rosebush grew where her hand had rested, a simple raven colored rose blooming. As her figure faded into the Dark, the rose wilted, and dropped to the ground, petals curled.

"Oh, Persephone. Be glad your fate changed. Be glad he showed me what compassion was. It could have been so different. I could have been there, in the sunlight." The voice that filled the empty air was beautiful, and wistful and bitter. It was a voice that could have shattered hearts.

Abruptly, the tunnel grew warmer. Light flickered along the walls, candles that had been smothered only instants before alit once more. The Queen of the Dark had other places to be.

_/ She Obliterated Everything She Kissed /_

The payphone weighed heavily in Odie's hand. He sighed, the rain pouring down on his still form, shrouded in a large coat. With a shaking hand, he pushed a quarter into the slot. He didn't want anyone to trace this call. As the phone rang, Odie contemplated what he could possibly say.

Then, before the genius could think of a word, a bright voice answered the phone, "Hello, New Olympia Hotel, how may I help you?"

Odie managed to stumble out a few words, "I have two friends staying there. Herry and Calli? Could you forward my call please?"

The woman paused for a moment, and Odie wondered why he had to sound like a bumbling idiot. He was supposed to be a _super genius spy_!

"Yes here you are. Room 213." And with that the tone went dead, before ringing.

Odie cursed and almost flung the phone to the ground before realizing that had been his last quarter. Grasping the phone so tightly the plastic made slight cracking noises Odie waited for a voice.

"Hello?" A deep friendly voice asked.

"Umm… hello. My name is uhh… Odie. Odie James Scott. And you are Herry."

A slight gasp was heard before Herry's cautious voice returned, "Yes, my name is Herry. Mr. Scott, why are you contacting me?"

Odie sighed, and then took one more final chance of the night, "Herry, I will be at your hotel in ten minutes. Also, please call me Odie. We are old friends after all."

Odie hung up before Herry could say anything. He slumped against the wet metal and groaned. The sun had set only twenty minutes ago, and he was tired from the plane ride. "Excuse me… are you okay?"

The voice that came from behind Odie was beautiful. A voice that made Odie determined to follow it till the end of the world. He spun slowly, not sure what he would see.

For an instant, an image of a short blonde girl with stunning blue eyes filled his head. But before he could lock on it, she became a dark girl, with glinting crimson eyes and raven hair.

Odie struggled to breathe through the pain that lanced his chest. He finally managed to look at the woman who the voice belonged to only to find himself face to face with Theresa.

Jay's Theresa, who Odie had last seen through his NASA camera with Jay… His face flamed bright red.

"Oh… sorry. I am fine. My name is bed. I mean… Odie. What's your nude…? Err… name?"

Odie wanted to turn around and bash his skull in with the phone, but instead he stood there, smiling a huge grin that he had forgotten he had.

She coughed and smiled, "I'm Theresa. Are you going to the Hotel?"

He nodded, afraid to make the words.

Theresa's smile never wavered. "Let me drive you."

"Thank you." Odie's voice was weak, his cheeks still flaming red. He was worried about the image of the beautiful girl that had filled his head, especially since she had morphed into another stunning woman. Had he known her?

Theresa's car was comfortable, but Odie was too wrapped in his own thoughts to really notice this. Finally he turned to the jovial red head, planning on saying something so intelligent that she would remember what he couldn't.

Herry seemed to have remembered. Odie wanted to, he wanted to have friends, and family.

And he wanted to know who those beautiful women were. Why did they seem so familiar... almost as if they were just one person?

One person who Odie wanted more than anything.

Theresa pulled into the hotel's parking and stepped out of her car.

"Well we are here. Where are you going?" She asked, pure curiosity in her voice.

Odie smiled, "Visiting a friend. Maybe I will see you around?"

He shocked himself with how much he wanted to. He wanted to see her and Jay and stay with them.

Theresa nodded, and walked the opposite way. She was heading towards Jay, Odie knew it. They were meant to be together. It doesn't even matter what happened in the past life, or in this life.

They were the true definition of soul mates.

Odie knocked on the room of Calli and Herry, dreading and anticipating what could happen. The door opened slightly, a tiny woman meeting his gaze. Her eyes bored into him, dangerous and scared.

Before he could even force out a word, a huge hand seized him and dragged him into the room. The biggest man Odie had ever seen blocked his view of the petite brunette woman. Herry had always looked big, but that was on camera. Herry was huge, and his muscles flexed threateningly.

Odie had to think of something fast. Something that would make Herry think he wasn't threatening Calli, who seemed to be the one thing he cared about. Something really intelligent.

What escaped his mouth however, was not what he wanted. It wasn't even a word. It was a name, and it came out of his mouth like a caress.

"Mellian."

Odie tried to fit out words to fix his mistake, but the only thing he could think was about that name, and the blonde and blue eyed woman from earlier. But as she slowly morphed into the raven haired seductress, Odie felt as though he was falling into the darkness. He heard himself hit the floor, and then everything was gone.

_/ What's In Your Head, In Your Head... Zombie /_

She felt as though someone had stabbed her through the heart and stomach with a jagged, rusty harpoon. She ran, faster than she had in forever. What had happened, he had been fine, just moments ago!

She almost burst out into the remaining light, but held herself back by a thread. Those two minutes that it took for the burning of the sun to disappear haunted her. Haunted her with a time when she would have already been at his side. When finally the outer world was as dark as her black heart, she ran to the hotel.

The woman at the desk barely acknowledged her when she sprinted by. She could feel him, feel his heart beating. He was weak, and it felt as though he was dying.

He could NOT die.

That would make the world end. It would be the end of everything.

She would make sure of it.

She smashed the door that stood in her way to pieces, walking with more purpose than she had in years. Decades even. She vaguely felt that she was also dying; being out of the dark was killing her. Because of a promise she had made long ago, she couldn't stay here if she wanted to live.

But if Odie died, she wouldn't care. She would bring down the Greek Pantheon and every human who had stood in her way.

Briefly she glanced at the huge buff man who stood in front of a beautiful copper haired woman.

She knew them. How did she know them? She cocked her head slightly, and then remembered. Ahh. Odie had found some of the others. Herry and Calli.

She saw him on the bed, lying pale and unconscious. What happened to him? She stood over him, feeling more like the wraith of death than his caregiver.

She felt a crystalline blue tear drop from her eye, shattering on the floor. He had given her this gift of tears. She collapsed beside the bed, suddenly feeling her ice like tears pour out of her. She moaned softly, praying to the gods she so hated that he live. She would do _anything _they asked of her if he could live.

"Mellian?"The voice was soft, and more comforting than the Queen of the Dark would have ever imagined. She wanted to run away, she wanted to hide, she wanted to hug him, and she wanted to make _love _to him.

Instead she cried harder, knowing she had lost him again, and all the decades of hurt she had put aside had been useless because –damn her- she still loved him. And a small part of him still knew her. He still had that shard of darkness in his heart.

But he did not know her. And yet he said her name?

She lifted her head, noting her permanently black hair was a dark brown. He changed her, just by being in the same room. She finally met his dark eyes, fear lacing down her spine. She never should have come.

But then Odie's eyes widened, and his mouth fell open, and he lunged forward. Mellian almost fell back in fear of him striking her. But instead of hitting her, he grabbed her roughly and hugged her. He squeezed her so hard she felt as though her ribs would break.

"Mel..." The name he gasped out was all too familiar to Mellian. Odie had been the only one to ever give her a nickname. She felt more tears slide down her porcelain face, and felt Odie trembling with unshed tears and raging emotions.

He let go of her long enough to assure himself she was okay. She was alive and unharmed and... sandy blonde? She laughed, a little hysterical, and looked at the boy who had meant giving up her kingdom, her life, anything.

He was so worth it.

He smiled tremulously, and reached a dark hand to her face, wiping away her stray tears.

"Do you remember me?" He asked. Mellian felt her heart contract painfully in her chest, and almost lied.

She tried to. She wanted to tell him she had never seen him, he meant nothing to her. She wanted him to have a regular life.

But she couldn't lie to him.

"Yes."

Odie shaped her face with his hand, noting how the hair had gotten lighter. He remembered now. Not all of it... But he remembered her.

"I love you." He said gently, and pulled her close once more. She noticed he didn't mask the tears that slid off his chin anymore. He softly stroked her hair, which had turned the color of sunlight, and kissed her head.

"Odie... I can't come back up. I am not allowed." She informed him, her voice strangled. She wanted to die. She wanted to leave.

"Mellian, I don't give a damn if you aren't allowed." He told her angrily, "I am not letting you go, do you understand me?"

She nodded, remembering that he had said almost those exact words, at another time. She looked to where Herry and Calli were, to find them staring at her. She felt herself redden and pushed Odie gently away.

He immediately took control. Oh, how well Jay had taught him.

"Herry, do you know what room Jay and Theresa are in?"Odie asked.

Herry's eyes widened even more, "Are you telling me, you both remember?"

Mellian barked out a laugh, "Silly Herry. I never forgot. I have been waiting, while you were all held in stasis and re born."

Odie frowned, "I don't really remember. But I know you all."

Herry smiled and stuck out his hand, "Welcome to the club. We need to go to Hera."

Mellian snarled, "Let's kill her."

Odie gaped at her, but Herry laughed raucously.

"I would have agreed with you only a few nights ago little dark queen. But despite my hatred of her, she saved Calli's life, and I owe her that. I won't take part in her murder."

Mellian felt her respect of Herry rise. But she had one more question.

"If I walk into the gods and kill them, will you stop me? I only want two of them. I don't care about the rest... but Hera and Persephone are _**mine**_."

Herry nodded and Odie continued to be shocked. She knew he was unsure now.

"We need a team. We need _our _team. We need to get Jay and Theresa. I have no idea where Neil and Danaya are. Archie and Atlanta either. But we need them all"

Odie smiled grimly, "I know where they all are."

Mellian felt Odie's shock and confusion at her violence. He didn't understand why she couldn't let Hera or Persephone live. But she wouldn't let the Gods ruin her friend's lives anymore.

Even though going into the gods hide out meant never returning.

Even if it meant leaving Odie forever.

Even if it meant dying.

_/ We Can't Go On Together With Suspicious Minds /_


End file.
